


A Twist of Events

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But like Adam said ‘he likes girl! But he also likes this…’ and fuck yes I do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Adam owns Adam, Tommy owns Tommy, and everyone else owns themselves as well. I just own the story itself. It's fiction folks. Idea came from Jillian's behind closed doors:)
> 
> Warning: HOT SEX!, very strong swearing, drinking,

I didn’t expect it to be a big thing. I honestly thought it was a fling, but now they are pretty much out, and I’m left with a text every few days. It fucking pisses me off because we are not like this at all. Since that Finn boy came, I have been like the scum on the bottom of Adam’s shoe, and I’m fed up. Yes I am jealous as fuck. Who cares? I tried to tell myself that he doesn’t want me like that but seriously? Every fucking fan girl out there can see we have some sexual tension between us. We are like two pieces of the fucked up puzzle of life that actually fit together. I should be the candy he walks around with but instead it’s that money hustling, twinky skank Sauli that’s on my man’s arm. Yes, I’m a conceded bitch. I know this, and I represent it fully. I’m full of myself because I know I’m a better fucking lay than that piece of trash. Don’t get me wrong, Sauli is a great guy, just not for my man. Why the fuck do I keep calling him that? I’m straight. I fuck girls. But like Adam said ‘he likes girl! But he also likes this…’ and fuck yes I do!

 

Let’s go back to when I first felt this…SEXUAL frustration towards Adam. One motherfucking word…AMSTERDAM! I even saw the fucked out look on my face after that hot ass kiss during Whole Lotta Love. And seriously? Who would have thought you could catch the look in someone’s eye on film?

 

So now I am all kinds of pissed at myself, jealous of Sauli, and horny as fuck for Adam. How did this become my life? Touring with Adam was great, don’t get me wrong. The stage antics were awesome and a little more sexual every time, but hey I am most certainly not complaining.

 

So now I have this tight, uneasy feeling in my stomach because I have less than two hours before I have to be at Adam’s New Year’s party, and Sauli is going to be there. I already picked my outfit out and everything. I just have to put my poker face on and show no emotion. But for the last 3 weeks, I can’t seem to find the fucking poker face anywhere. I even looked in my closet where apparently my gay has stayed for the last 28 years of my life, because before I met Adam I didn’t see guys that way.

 

I’m mean of course they turned me on at some point; you would have to be an alien from like Uranus to not get turned on by the same sex. Have you never seen a porno? Guy fucking girl, girl fucking girl, and guy fucking guy. Most pornos have a guy in it so there’s no mistake of at least glimpsing at his cock while it enters the tight ring of muscle or that very (nasty) loose pussy. I love pussy but not something pornstar loose, thank you very much. So yeah, guys have turned me on, but I have never had feelings towards any that I recall.

 

I checked my phone for the umpteenth time but still no text from Adam. I grab his gift that I made myself; a nice CD with a song I made for him called ‘When Love Fails’, no words just music.(he really did create that song in real life, just thought you should know.) Then I grabbed my keys and left to hail a cab.

 

It took like 45 minutes to get there, but it felt more like 45 seconds considering I was looking for that damned poker face again. When I finally got to his house I still didn’t have it on so all my emotions were showing, and I knew for a fact he would be asking questions to make sure his ‘Glitterbaby’ was A-O-motherfucking-KAY.

 

I knocked on the door then walked in. I instantly found a beer in my hand and made my way to the present table. I put my present down, close to the back so he would get it last and actually remember it [Yes, I am so smart like that!] Then I scanned the room for Adam and caught him by the kitchen table sucking Sauli’s face off. I grimaced and then found Sutan. I stood next to him and cursed when I saw Sauli grab a hold of Adam’s hair. Sutan had a knowing look on his face, and he was smirking.

 

“Down Kitty, put those claws away. Does someone need a petting?” Sutan asked with some much sarcastic earnest. I choked on my beer and gave him the wide eyed 'scared for a kitty's life' look.

 

He laughs at me and pets my hair. I leaned against it. Fuck, I really am like a cat.

 

“I know how you feel, Vayvee. It’s okay.”

 

“What does he see in him? I mean yeah he has an accent but seriously? Is he that great of a fuck?”

 

“Wow, you are really jealous! I need a fucking camera for this look.”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” I say, with no real malice behind the words. I know I am jealous but seriously? Does he have to bring it up?

 

“Ha-ha calm down. I’m just teasing. Why don’t you do something about it?”

 

“Oh, I plan on it. After a few beers I will take him somewhere so he can fuck my brains out and know that this isn’t a fucking game, and that I do want him.”

 

Sutan is laughing as I walk away to get another beer, because somehow mine magically disappeared.

 

I am on my fifth beer now, and I still can’t seem to get the courage to get Adam alone with me. So I take about three shots of Tequila for some liquid courage, and now I’m a little more than tipsy but sober enough to have an actual conversation. I find Adam and pull him aside.

 

“Hey, come dance with me.”

 

“I thought you didn’t like to dance, Glitterbaby?”

 

“Only with you, Babyboy!”

 

We head to the dance floor, and I pull him against my back and start to grind my hips to the music. He seems to catch on and grips my hips, thrusting back against my ass. I can feel little Adam getting very excited and now is my chance. I turn around in his embrace and grab his head bringing his lips towards mine. It’s not a great kiss; it’s fan-fucking-tastic with teeth and tongue and lips. Kind of like the AMA’s. My knees almost give out on me, but I pull myself together long enough to pull away and grab his hand to lead him to the bathroom.

 

We get there, and I close the door behind him and shove him against it, ravaging his mouth with mine again. He hesitates for just a second, and I think he is going to pull away and say that this isn’t a good idea, and he’s with Sauli now and Blah, Blah, motherfucking Blah. Instead he angles my head and deepens the kiss, turning us around and shoving me up against the door. I start to tug at his shirt, and he obliges; grabbing the bottom of it and lifting it off. I do the same to mine because I want to feel skin on skin contact. I moan in his mouth when he rubs against my nipples. I pull away and slowly make my way down his neck to his chest and pop a pierced nipple into my mouth. He grabs my hair and pulls. I like my hair being pulled so I don’t say anything. He moans like a whore in heat and seriously? That is such a fucking turn on. It should feel weird that it’s not a girl, but it’s Adam and everything Adam does turns me on, so it’s a win-win for me. I pull off of the nipple that has now risen and put the other into my mouth and suck it; swirling my tongue around it till it stands to attention. Then I go even lower, but he pulls me up before I even get the chance to unbutton his pants.

 

He forces his tongue into my mouth and starts to work at my zipper and button. He pulls my pants down until they are just above my knees, trapping me like I want to be. He gets to his knees and pulls my boxers down.

 

“You have such a pretty cock, baby.”

 

I should have known that he’d be a talker during sex. You can never get the dude to shut up unless you put a mike in his hand. He grabs my cock at the base and starts to suck on the head. Fuck I’m so close that if he doesn’t stop now, I’m going to come down his pretty little throat. He starts putting more of myself into his mouth and applying just a little suction. My head hits the back of his throat, and I cry out.

 

“Oh fuck, Adam!” I moan in ecstasy.

 

“Come on Tommy, cum down my open throat. You taste so good, baby.”

 

I push him off so I don’t cum just by his fucking words and pull him to his feet to suck my essence off his tongue. I taste pretty fucking spectacular on his tongue, too.

 

He moans into my mouth and then it’s I who goes down on my knees for him. I’ve never actually done this before, but I watch my ex-girlfriends do it, and I have watched porn for most of my teen and adult life so it can’t be that hard, can it? I pluck his button open and zip down the zipper, making my way into his pants. I pull his pants down to his ankles and take his cock in my hand; might I add that HOLY FUCKING SHIT, HE’S HUGE! I look up to see him staring at me with his mouth open. I smirk and then take the head into my mouth and swirl my tongue around it just to taste him. He tastes pretty good also.

 

“Holy shit, Tommy!”

 

Yeah that’s right, Adam. Moan my name, bitch and forget about Salty out there, who is probably looking for you.

 

I take him as far as I can into my mouth and then suck a little bit. This isn’t that hard. Bob, and suck and grope and bob and suck some more. I am making a rhythm.

 

“Stop, Tommy or I’m going to cum.”

 

I pull off and then grab his neck while he plunges his tongue down my throat.

 

“How do you want this, baby?”

 

“I want to see us both.” I say as I turn around and head towards the sink with a mirror behind it. He follows me and then grabs the lube out of the drawer and coats his finger. He inserts one, and I instantly push back. I finger fuck myself all the time with three so this isn’t that hard, but his fingers are bigger than mine, and his cock is even bigger than his fingers.

 

“So open for me, Tommy. You must have been experimenting over the tour. You want my rock star cock, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, Adam. Please, more.”

 

He pulls out and adds a second finger to the first one, and it’s like my three to his two. It feels so fucking good, and then he brushes across my spot, and I push myself onto his fingers. He starts thrusting then in and then adds a third. It burns on the side of almost too much, but I don’t care. I want his cock in me now.

 

“Fuck, Adam now. Do it now.”

 

He pulls out and then puts a condom on his cock and coats it in lube.

 

“This might hurt a little bit, but I promise it will feel good soon, baby.”

 

I grab a hold of the counter and square my feet, opening wider for him. He steps up behind me, and his blunt head pushes against my hole. He finally gets past the tight ring of muscle, and he’s breathing really heavy so I know he’s enjoying this, and I’m having lung problems because I can’t seem to get enough air into them. I wonder if you can die from the greatest sex of your life.

 

He finally bottoms out inside me and pauses so I can adjust to it. There are these animal sounds coming from the room, and I can't seem to figure out where they are coming from. Oh. Wait. Me. I have never heard these sounds leave my lips. I sound like I’m dying a horrible death. I start to thrust back against his cock, giving him the silent okay to start moving. He pulls out almost all the way and then pushes back in. He exhales really loudly, and I follow that with a whine. Fuck, it really burns. He needs to move faster. I tell him just that.

 

“Baby, move faster.”

 

“If I do, you will regret it tomorrow.”

 

“No I won’t because I really want this, and I need you to move faster.”

 

He obliges and starts moving faster and pounding harder into me.

 

“Look up, baby. Look at how gorgeous you look.”

 

I look up into the mirror, and I look fucked out with my hair everywhere and my make up running. I don’t see gorgeous, I see a swamp monster who wants to fuck Adam’s cock into myself.

 

After a few more thrusts I can feel my orgasm coiling up at the base of my spine, but I don’t want to cum with hands. I want to cum on just Adam’s cock alone. He goes to grab my cock, but I push his hand away.

 

“O-only your c-cock. I w-want to cum on o-only your c-cock b-babyboy. I’m so c-close, A-Adam.”

 

He starts to thrust harder and faster and next thing I know I’m crying out and spilling my seed all over his counter top and down the cabinets. I can feel it when he comes. He pushes hard into me and then stills moaning out his release. He slumps over onto me, and I don’t see how he can stand because I’m leaned over the sink trying to catch my breath and my legs feel like jelly.

 

“Can't breathe, Babyboy.”

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

He leans up and extracts himself from me and discards the condom, throwing it into the garbage can that I didn’t see when we first came in. We get dressed, and then I’m kissing him again.

 

“You know I really thought you were straight.”

 

“I never said anything like that but yeah I kind of was. I mean I hooked up with guys before, but they never meant anything so I only considered myself straight, and then your glittery ass comes along to prove me wrong. How could you?” I fake pout and bat my eyelashes. He just laughs and pulls me into his arms."Happy New Years!"

 

“I’m glad you’re not straight because that is definitely happening again.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Just don’t tell Sauli that you’re not straight because he’s had the biggest crush on you since Helsinki, in that club we met at.”

 

I stare bugged eyed at him. Oh…my…god!!!

 

~End~


End file.
